Boy next door
by Ainhochu
Summary: La vida de Audrey McGraw siempre fue como la de todos los chicos ingleses. Hasta el día que se cruzó con el chico de la puerta de al lado.
1. Chapter 1

Audrey aparcó el coche en su apartamento de pisos. Al fin era fin de semana y eso significaba no tener más clases hasta el lunes, además Vanessa, su mejor amiga, había organizado una mega fiesta donde podría encontrar las cuatro cosas que más les gustaba del mundo: drogas, sexo, alcohol y la mejor música del momento. Cuando iba a abrir su apartamento escuchó un estruendo en la puerta de al lado. Allí se encontraba su vecino, recogiendo los papeles que se le habían caído.

Audrey acercó a ayudarle. Entonces se extrañó al ver que los papeles que se hallaban desparramados por el suelo, no eran hojas de papel, sino pergaminos.

-Gracias -farfulló su vecino apartándose los rizos pelirrojos de delante de las gafas.

-De nada, Audrey McGraw -Le tendió la mano. Él después de unos segundos dubitativo se la estrechó.

-Percy Weasley.

-Valla, cuantos pergaminos. ¿Estudias historia? -Audrey le mostró su mejor sonrisa a la vez que se apartaba el pelo rubio.

-Esto... No -Se giró dando por acabada la conversación, tratando de abrir la puerta con los pergaminos en los brazos, obviamente no lo consigo y los pergaminos cayeron otra vez al suelo. Audrey no se dio por vencida.

-Una amiga va a celebrar una fiesta esta noche, ¿quieres venir?

-¿Siempre invitas a completos desconocidos a fiestas? -Le preguntó Percy mordazmente. Audrey a esta fase de la conversación normalmente habría mandado al chico a la mierda, pero algo le hizo contenerse.

-Solo a los que creo que son buenas personas, además, siempre te veo solo y me gustaría no sé... Conocerte mejor, ser amigos.

-No es buena idea... Créeme. -Al fin había abierto la puerta y entro en su casa sin siquiera decirle adiós o mirarle a la cara.

Audrey se quedó clavada allí mismo, era la primera vez que la dejaban plantada y no dejaría que volviese a repetirse. Por lo menos ya sabía el nombre del misterioso chico de al lado.


	2. Chapter 2

Audrey McGraw se paseaba segura por el campus, sabía que todo el mundo giraba la cabeza para observarla, los chicos con deseo y las chicas con odio. Vanessa a su lado no paraba de parlotear acerca del club de animadoras.

-¿Audrs? ¿Me estas escuchando? –Vanessa tuvo que pasarle la mano por delante de la cara para conseguir la atención de su amiga. -Por Dios eres la capitana de las animadoras, esto debería importarte.

-Lo siento Nessie.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Vanessa se puso delante de ella con un movimiento rápido, consiguiendo que los rizos negros botasen de un lado a otro, mientras los ojos negros la interrogaban.

-¿Recuerdas que te hable del chico que vive a mi lado? –Vanessa respondió después de pensarlo durante unos segundo.

-¿El pelirrojo?

-Lo invite a tu fiesta, pero me dejó plantada, fue un no rotundo. –Vanessa se quedo perpleja. Nadie le negaba una cita a Audrey McGraw. Nadie que estuviese en su sano juicio, claro.

-No me lo creo, es imposible. Si todo el campus se muero por ti.

-Ya, pero me parece que el no es del campus. Pero no me pienso rendir, no señor. Audrey sonrió acelerando el paso, una clara muestra de seguridad en si misma.

-Por Dios, Audrey, lo vi una vez y tenía una pinta de nerd increíble, no es tu tipo. Te pega más un chico como, Drew Andrew, guapo y atlético.

-Lo sé, pero está solo, y me da mucha pena, me parece que está peleado con su familia. –Se pararon al llegar al aparcamiento.

-Audrey, olvídalo, no vale la pena, eres muy guapa y simpática, si le interesases, habría aceptado tu propuesta.

-Lo intentare, pero no creo que de resultado. –Se subió al coche, le mando un beso a su amiga y arrancó. Vanessa siempre actuaba como si la conociera perfectamente y siempre le decía que tenía o no que hacer. Pero a Audrey, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, no había forma de sacársela.

Al llegar a casa se sorprendió al encontrar a su pelirrojo vecino, en la puerta de su casa, esperándole.

-Hola, Ayer me comporté como un maleducado. Lo lamento, no tenía derecho a hacerlo. –Audrey tuvo que aguantarse la risa delante de la pomposidad del pelirrojo.

-No pasa nada, pero si estas arrepentido quédate a cenar.

-Lo lamento pero tengo trabajo. –Audrey hizo una mueca de disgusto. –Pero quizás podría tomar un té. –Audrey sonrió y le hizo entrar en la casa.

Cuando el té estuvo hecho ambos se sentaron en el sofá.

-Y bueno, Percy, ¿Cuál es tu historia?

-¿Mi historia?

-Claro, todos tenemos una –Audrey le sonrió, animándolo a hablar.

-Soy del norte, antes vivía con mis padres y mis seis hermanos, pero nos peleamos. –La voz de Percy estaba teñida por una leve nota de nostalgia.

-Yo también me peleé con mis padres. Ellos querían que estudiase Dirección de empresas, pero yo quería ser médico, ayudar a los demás.

-Eso suena bien, mis padre lo único que creen es que me he equivocado de bando.

-¿De bando? Ni que estuviésemos en guerra. –Audrey sonrió, pero el rostro de Percy permaneció serio. –esto… ¿tienes novia? –_Que diga que no, que diga que no, que diga que no…_

-No, ella también cree que me he equivocado de bando , me dejó hace una semana.

-Vaya… No pareces muy afectado. –El rostro de Percy se había suavizado cuando habían dejado de hablar de su familia.

-No creo que estuviésemos hechos el uno para el otro. ¿Y tú? ¿Algún hombre en tu vida?

-En mi vida no muchos, pero en mi cama montones- rio de su propio chiste, consiguiendo que Percy esbozará una pequeña sonrisa. El reloj de la sala marcó las seis, así que Percy apuró el té y se levantó.

-Me tengo que ir, pero ha sido agradable estar con alguien nuevo. –Audrey lo acompañó hasta la salida.

-Bueno, pues si algún día necesitas hablar con alguien, aquí estoy. ¿Vale? –Percy asintió y se dirigió a su casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola queridas mías, cuánto tiempo… veréis antes de que me matéis, pensaba que ya había subido esto, jeje, hasta que me han dejado diciéndome que tenía dos caps, y yo: ¿dos? No puede ser si ya estoy trabajando con el 4 entonces he mirado, y tachan! Me he dado cuenta que no lo había subido, jeje perdón, y sin más dilación, el capitulo:

Audrey caminaba por Oxord Street junto a su grupo de amigas; Vanessa, Nicole y Shannon, las cuales iban hablando de las compras que habían hecho cada una, Audrey por su parte, iba algo más rezagada, sin una mísera bolsa, algo realmente extraño en ella , sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

-¡Audrs! ¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó la pelirroja Nicole.

-¡Eso! Hoy no has comprado nada, ¿estás enferma? –Le preguntó Shannon, con algo de preocupación en sus ojos negros.

-Si chicas, estoy enferma de amor. –Contestó riendo y girando sobre sí misma. –Es mi vecino y es… es tan misterioso, es tan diferente de todos los demás. Me gusta, me gusta mucho.

-Te doy una semana antes de que eches a correr delante de otro tío, hay tíos mucho más buenos que ese. Parece un palo. ¿Cómo te puede gustar?

-Simplemente lo sé. ¡Oh! Nessa, ¿porque tienes que ser siempre tan negativa?

-Porque he escuchado eso un millón de veces.

-Y sé que sueles tener razón, pero esta vez es diferente, lo siento, lo siento aquí. –dijo Audrey señalándose el pecho.

-Avísame cuando tenga que romperle el culo a patadas.

-Siendo tu, me tomaré eso como un "Que os vaya bien". –Audrey rió, contagiando a Vanessa. Nicole y Shannon, que habían presenciado la pelea en silencio, las empujaron al Starbucks más cercano. Entraron riendo y empujándose las unas a las otras, pero Audrey se quedó helada antes de exclamar.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Es él! ¡Escondámonos!

Desde su escondite las chicas pudieron observar como Percy parecía discutir con un hombre pelirrojo de mediana edad y que aprecia tan fuera de lugar como él. Al cabo de unos minutos de lucha verbal el hombre pareció darse por vencido y se marchó.

-Vamos Audrs, ves a hablar con él, es tu oportunidad –Le animaron sus amigas, Audrey salió de su escondite, se apartó el pelo de la cara y se acercó de forma firme al pelirrojo.

-Hola Percy.

-¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó de forma cortante. Luego pareció reparar en su tono y lo suavizo –Perdona, he tenido un mal día.

-No pasa nada, he venido para preguntarte si querías tomar algo con mis amigas y yo –Señaló a sus amigas, que respondieron con amables sonrisas.

- Lo siento, tengo trabajo. –Dijo a la vez que recogía sus cosas.

-¿Sabes que siempre utilizas esa escusa? Deberías ser más original. –Percy le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada. -¿Era tu padre?

-Sí.

-¿Aun cree que te has equivocado? -Percy la miró a la cara, con una expresión algo dura y curiosa.

-¿Por qué das tan por hecho que son ellos los que se equivocan? Podría ser yo el que estuviera equivocado. –Audrey frunció el ceño y lo pensó durante unos segundos.

-Pues si te has equivocado ellos deben ser muy buenos engañando a la gente.

-¿Ellos?

-Claro, para haber dos bandos tienen que haber líderes. –Razonó. –Pero poniendo a un lado tu historia como agente secreto o lo que sea. ¿Cenas conmigo?

-¿Nunca te cansas de insistir?

-Nunca. Además, tu estas soltero, yo estoy soltera, podemos juntarlos y pasar un buen rato juntos.

-¿A las siete? –Audrey sonrió.

-Perfecto. –Y para sorpresa de todos, le cogió la cara entre las manos y lo besó en los labios.

Percy se marchó del Starbucks algo descentrado mientras que Audrey volvía junto a sus amigas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Te hemos dicho que hables con él, no que le besases. –Le riñó Vanessa. Audrey solo se encogió de hombros.


	4. ¿Cena con Audrey?

Percy se pasó las manos por el pelo de forma nerviosa.

Se tendría que haber desechó de aquella muggle cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Lo que estaba haciendo era ilegal. Podía acabar en la cárcel, o peor, muerto. La había advertido, pero ella no se daba cuenta que los dos estaban en peligro mortal. Pero había algo en ella que lo atraía de sobremanera. Algo que había conseguido algo que ninguna persona había conseguido antes. Que rompiese las reglas. Unas reglas que por cierto él había ayudado a redactar.

Percy cerró los puños pensando en que si hubiese elegido otra casa, ella estaría a salvo de un peligro que ni siquiera conocía.

Levantó la mirada hacia la puerta verde botella decidiendo si presionar el timbre o dar media vuelta y tratar de olvidarse de aquella extraña chica, pero antes de poderse decidir Audrey ya se encontraba enfrente de él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Has venido! –Audrey se lanzó a sus brazos consiguiendo desequilibrar a Percy.

-¿Lo dudabas? –Su voz sonó ahogada, por los brazos de Audrey y la culpa.

-Si. –Audrey sonrió y Percy solo consiguió sentirse peor consigo mismo. –Pero has venido. Anda pasa, que hace frio. –Se giró y se paseo por el pasillo dando saltitos. Ese gesto le recordó a Luna Lovegood, su vecina estrafalaria que solía pasearse por las calles de Ottery dando saltitos mientras su melena rubia le golpeaba la espala, igual que Audrey en aquellos momentos y no puedo evitar exclamar para sí mismo "¡Oh Merlín! ¿Dónde me he metido?" pero la siguió hasta un pequeño comedor bien decorado, donde en la mesa, habían unos cuantos platos con una pinta estupenda.

-¿Lo has hecho tu? –Preguntó sentándose enfrente de la pequeña mesa de roble, examinando los suculentos platos que había enfrente suyo.

-¡Claro! ¡Quien si no! –Audrey volvió a soltar una carcajada mientras cogía una botella de vino. -¿Quieres?

-Sí, gracias. ¿Vives sola? –Audrey asintió mientras vertía el contenido de la botella en dos copas -¿Y tus padres?

-¿Qué crees? ¿Qué eres el único que se pelea con sus padres? Lo siento cariño, pero eso no es así. –Percy se levó la copa a los labios, intentando ignorar que una prácticamente desconocida le acababa de llamar cariño. –Yo estoy estudiando Ingeniería multimedia, pero ellos preferían que estudiase algo más aburrido, bueno ellos lo llaman clásico. Ya sabes política, medicina, biología… No les hacía gracia que su única hija se dedicase a hacer videojuegos, así que cogí y me fugué, y desde entonces ha sido un "si te he visto no me acuerdo" ¿qué te parece? –Audrey le miró fijamente clavándole sus ojos, Percy acabó con el bocado que se había llevado a la boca antes de contestar.

-Descorazonador –Audrey soltó una carcajada.

-¿Siempre hablas así? –Percy le lanzó una mirada interrogante –Tan serio y formal. Hablas igual que mi padre. No. Alto. Hablas como mi abuelo. –Audrey se volvió a carcajear.

-A veces está bien ser serio y formal. –Durante unos segundos Fred y George aparecieron en su mente.

-¡Oh! Lo lamento Perseus, deberá usted disculpar mi falta de entendimiento en la materia, pero tenía entendido que el este siglo la juventud era no era ni seria ni formal. Habré sido mal informada –Respondió pomposamente Audrey, dejando que la risa le enrojeciera el rostro. Percy le dirigió una mirada seria, pero después no pudo evitar sonreírle a esa extraña chica.

-Para tu información, Mi nombre es Percival, no Perseo. Y segundo, también sé divertirme, si me apetece. -Percy clavó la mirada en el plato, intentando parecer ofendido. En los platos ya no quedaba ni rasto de comida y casi ni se había dado cuenta.

-Demuéstralo –Percy la miró durante unos segundos. Ya no quedaban señales de sus carcajadas. El pelo de caía sobre la cara mientras una sonrisa traviesa aparecía en su rostro ya no tan angelical.

-¿Cómo? –Audrey se levantó de su silla y se acercó lentamente hasta él, contoneando las caderas para luego sentarse sobre sus piernas.

-He dicho que me demuestres que puedes dejar la formalidad a un lado y divertirte. –Le susurró seductoramente en la oreja para después dejar caerlos labios sobre su cuello y pasar a mordisquearlo.

-Audrey… -Percy intentó protestar pero los labios de ella rápidamente los silenciaron. Hacía ya mucho que no besaba a nadie, las cosas con Penelope jamás pasaron de nos cuantos besos, pero eso acabó en cuanto dejaron la escuela. En cambió Audrey se había lanzado casi sin avisar y no se separó de él hasta quedarse sin aire – ¿Siempre eres así con los chicos?

-¿Te refieres a si me acuesto con todos en la primera cita? No, vas a ser el primero. –dijo mientras desabrochaba la camisa de Percy.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a ser el primer? –Los labios de Audrey se curvaron en una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Porque si te negases a acostarte conmigo eso significaría o a) Eres un aburrido o b) Eres gay.

-¿Y qué hay de c) Me gusta otra persona? ¿O d) No estoy preparado para este paso?

-Si te gustase otra no habrías aceptado mi invitación ni habrías dejado que te besase así, y aun menos haberme correspondido de la misma manera. Este argumento sirve para la opción "D". –Percy no puedo evitar reír ante el argumento de la rubia. -¡Vamos! La vida es demasiado corta como para preocuparnos por estas tonterías. Hagamos locuras. –Percy pareció meditarlo un poco antes de darle un beso en los labios.

-¡Qué demonios! Por estar aquí ya me tendría que haber arrestado a mí mismo, no pasa nada por ir un poco más lejos. –Audrey se separó de él y lo miró medio sorprendida medio divertida.

-¿Qué? –Percy hizo un gesto con la mano "nada, una tontería". –Bueno, entonces ¿vamos a mi habitación?


	5. ¿Qué eres?

Audrey se despidió de Vanessa y las demás, saliendo rápidamente de la clase, corriendo por los pasillos atestados de alumnos que salían hacia el aparcamiento. En cuanto la rubia estuvo bajo el encapotado cielo de Londres hecho un rápido vistazo a los rostros que se encontraban en el aparcamiento hasta encontrar el que buscaba. Un rostro pecoso, con gafas de pasta y rizos rojizos. Corrió hacia él hasta caer en sus brazos.

-¡Percy! –Exclamó plantándole un beso en los labios.- ¿Qué tal el día? Tienes mala cara. –El pelirrojo estaba más pálido de lo normal y las ojeras bajo sus ojos parecían estar grabadas a fuego en la piel.

-Complicado. –Respondió secamente mirando a su alrededor como una animal acorralado.

Audrey ya se había acostumbrado al extraño comportamiento de Percy, pero en el último mes su comportamiento se había vuelto casi obsesivo. Eso, sumado a la falta de información que tenía sobre su vida, empezaba a ser algo preocupante.

-Bueno… -empezó Audrey intentando atraer su atención. –Hoy hace seis meses que estamos saliendo juntos. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Con seguridad le cogió la mano, consiguiendo que Percy la mirase como si se acabase de dar cuenta de su presencia.

-Tienes razón, perdona. ¿Qué te parece un musical y luego cena? -Comenzaron a caminar, atajando por un oscuro y solitario callejón.

-Me parece una idea fantástica. Pero cariño, de verdad, ¿estás bien?

-Recuerdas que mi familia y yo nos peleamos porque creían que había elegido mal. Pues tenían razón. Va a estallar una guerra, y yo he ayudado a crearla. –Audrey se paró en medio del callejón mientras Percy la miraba con una expresión de terror.

-Percy, ¿de qué hablas? No va a estallar ninguna guerra, y desde luego, si fuera así, tú no tendrías ningún tipo de culpa. –Audrey sonrió, tratando de infundirle un poco de tranquilidad a su novio. _¡Una guerra! Tanto trabajo le ha afectado al cerebro. _Pensó Audrey.

-Lo siento muggle, pero estás muy equivocada. –Audrey soltó un alarido de terror, girándose bruscamente para encontrarse frente a dos encapuchados con mascaras blancas. Aquellos dos hombres habían aparecido allí de repente, si hacer el más mínimo ruido. Percy le agarró fuertemente de la muñeca, tirando de ella bruscamente. –Pero mira, si es la comadreja Weasley. Ahora no solo se relaciona con la basura, ¡sino que encima se revuelca con ella! –Los dos hombres soltaron siniestras carcajadas. -¿Qué hacemos con ellos Travis? ¿Los llevamos al juzgado o los matamos aquí mismo? –Un escalofrió le recorrió toda la columna vertebral a Audrey mientras le lanzaba una mirada a Percy, pero este no dejaba de vigilar los movimientos de los dos hombre.

-Dudo que a nadie le importe la muerte de estos dos. Es más yo creo que hasta nos felicitaran. Solo hay que torturar un poco a la comadreja para sacarle la información importante. –Contestó el hombre llamado Travis.

Aquellos hombres parecían estar hablando seriamente si matarlos o no. Ambos se metieron la mano en las capas y sacaron unos palos.

Y en ese momento, Audrey se quedó sin saber si echarse a llorar o a reír.

Los estaban amenazando con un par de palos.

Pero lo que Audrey encontró más extraño, es que Percy sacó otro palo del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

-Me temó que hoy no vais a matar a nadie. –Respondió Percy antes de que él y Audrey se deslizarán por un extraño y agobiante tobogán de colores que oprimía sus pulmones, sin dejarlos respirar, hasta que segundos antes de que Audrey pensará que iba a morir por falta de oxigeno, se encontró tirada en una seca y descuidada alfombra de hierba amarillenta. Las plantas crecían por encima de su cabeza y lo único que podía ver era a Percy que la miraba con preocupación tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla, pero Audrey le apartó la mano rehuyendo del contacto.

-No me toques. –Percy la miro dolido.

-Audrey… -Empezó, acercándose un poco más a ella, pero Audrey lo cortó con un brusco movimiento de mano.

-¡No te acerques a mí! –Audrey se levantó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta que creyó que se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos de Percy y rompió a llorar, cayendo de rodillas. Estaba lloviendo, pero le daba igual.

Se sentía herida y traicionada. Además, estaba aterrorizada, no entendía nada. Solo tenía ganas de acurrucarse en el suelo y rezar por que él dolor desapareciera. Y eso fue lo que hizo: Lloró, gritó y golpeó, hasta que al fin, se quedó dormida.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en una pequeña habitación, alguien le había cambiado la ropa y le había secado el pelo.

Con cuidado se levantó y hecho un rápido vistazo a la habitación, parecía bastante normal y sencilla, solo había unas cuantas fotos. Con cuidado cogió una, pero de la impresión la dejó caer. La gente de la foto, todos pelirrojos, por cierto, parecían estar gritándole por haberlos tirado. Con una sacudida recordó todo lo que había pasado antes de caer dormida.

Con cuidado cogió una lámpara antes de salir de la habitación. El pasillo estaba a oscuras y la única luz que había salía por la rendija de una puerta. Desde allí podía escuchar a dos personas discutiendo. Una era Percy y la otra parecía una mujer de avanzada edad.

-…como se te ocurre, te creía más inteligente que eso, coger a una muggle sin avisar y hacer una aparición conjunta. –Muggle… La misma palabra que habían dicho aquellos encapuchados.

-Aun ni siquiera había decidido si decírselo o no, y desde luego hubiese preferido haberlo hecho de otra manera y no con dos mortifagos amenazándonos de muerte. –La voz de Percy se hacía más clara, al igual que sus pasos. –Voy a ver qué tal esta, supongo que cuando se despierte querrá… -Pero se quedó con la frase a medias al abrir la puerta y verla allí.

-¿Una explicación? Si no es mucho pedir, sí. –Le retó Audrey con la mirada.

-Os dejaré solos. –Susurró la anciana. Con paso lento la mujer salió de la habitación. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejó un incomodo silencio. Percy se sentó en un sofá, indicándole a Audrey que hiciera lo mismo.

-No sé por dónde empezar… -Susurró Percy, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

-¿Dónde estamos? –Audrey dejo la lámpara y se sentó delante de él, abrazándose las rodillas.

-En casa de mi tía Muriel. Es el único lugar seguro que he encontrado. –Audrey lo inspeccionó con la mirada antes de hacer la pregunta que la carcomía por dentro.

-¿Qué eres?

-Parece que me estés acusando. –Trató de bromear Percy, pero por primera vez, el rostro de Audrey siguió siendo una máscara de acusación. –Soy un mago.

-¿Qué? Debes estar quedándote conmigo. –Percy negó, a la vez que sacaba el mismo palito que antes. Hizo un extraño juego de muñeca y la lámpara que Audrey había dejado, empezó a levitar alrededor de la sala. –No puede ser…

-Me temo que si… -En ese momento Muriel entró en la sala.

-Va a empezar en cualquier momento. –Percy asintió.

-Me tengo que ir.

-¿Adónde? –Durante un segundo Audrey sintió pánico de alejarse de él.

-Te lo he dicho, hay una guerra y he ayudado a empezarla, pero pienso ir, luchar y hacer lo posible porque muera menos gente. –Percy se levantó, con un brillo indescifrable en los ojos.

-¡Estás loco! –Audrey se interpuso entre él y la puerta. -¡No puedes ir a una guerra así como así! ¡Te matarán! Además, ¿Qué voy a hacer yo?

-Tu quédate aquí hasta que vuelva, cuando vuelva te lo explicaré todo mejor y entonces tendrás la oportunidad de decidir. –Le cogió por los brazos, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

-¿De decidir el que? ¡Y yo quiero saber que está pasando ahora mismo! –Percy sonrió.

-Solo hay una cosa que necesitas saber ahora.

-¿Cuál?

-Que te quiero. –Le dio un largo y tierno beso, antes de desaparecer.


	6. La desición

-¿Por qué ellos pueden bajar tan tranquilamente a la playa mientras nosotras tenemos que ponernos cinco quilos de crema solar? – Se quejo Vanessa.

Audrey levantó la mirada, delante suyo un grupo de chicos españoles se quitaban la ropa y corrían hacia el mar sin más preocupación de la que si el agua estaba fría. Un par de ellos les giñaron el ojo. Audrey bajó la vista.

-Aun piensas en él, ¿no? Audrs, hace más de dos meses que no sabes nada de él, deberías olvidarte de él.

-Tengo hambre, voy a buscar algo para comer, ¿tú quieres algo? –Audrey se levantó con tranquilidad y la misma voz monótona que había adquirido desde la última vez que había visto a Percy.

-Que me devuelvas a mi mejor amiga y te lleves al zombie que has dejado en su lugar.- Audrey le sonrió y le mandó un beso mientras subía por los callejones de Sitges.

-¡Oh! ¡España! ¡Qué bonito! –Audrey lanzó un grito de horror. Se giró dispuesta a utilizar sus conocimientos en artes marciales pero reconoció a Arthur Weasley, el padre de Percy. –Perdona Audrey, no pretendía asustarte.

-No pasa nada, señor Weasley.

-Bueno, mi querida Audrey, supongo que sabrás por que estoy aquí. -Audrey asintió.- ¿Has hecho ya la decisión?

_La espera con tía Muriel fue horrible. La sala estuvo en silencio hasta el atardecer del día siguiente, las dos mujeres observando el viejo reloj de los Weasley, las nueve agujas apuntando "Peligro mortal". Se escucharon unos suaves _plop_ y un murmullo se empezó a escuchar en el jardín. Audrey siguió a la tía Muriel hasta la entrada, donde se quedó medio oculta detrás de una columna._

_En el jardín había reunido el grupo de gente más raro que Audrey hubiese visto nunca. La mayoría vestían túnicas. Había un bebe que lloraba y su pelo cambiaba de color, el hombre más grande que hubiese visto nunca, unos enanos con orejas puntiagudas y ojos saltones..._

_-Me puedes pasar una poción contra quemaduras. –Audrey pegó un bote. Una chica, más pequeña que ella señalaba la estantería que había detrás suyo. Audrey cogió una botellita de color rosa y se la dio. –Esto…. Esto es veneno. ¿Es que no has ido a Hogwarts?_

_-¿Hogwarts? ¿Dónde está eso? -La castaña la miró sorprendida._

_-Eres bruja, ¿no?_

_-No… me parece que soy una muggle, sea lo que sea eso._

_-Un muggle es un ser no mágico. _

–_Hermione, ¿nos puedes dejar solos, por favor? –Percy apareció detrás de la chica, está cambió la poción y desapareció entre la multitud. Un incomodó silencio apareció entre ellos. –Te tengo que hacer una pregunta; ¿me quieres?_

_-Me das miedo, todo esto me da miedo. –Percy suspiró con tristeza. Audrey lo examinó atentamente. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de heridas, no llevaba gafas y sus ojos azules parecían más pequeños de lo normal, estaba demacrado y muerto de cansancio. Por su brazo corría aun sangre. –Estas sangrando, deberías ir a que te curasen eso.-Con un pequeño golpe de varita las heridas desaprecieron._

_-Mira Audrey, esta sociedad debe mantenerse en secreto y por eso tienes que hacer una decisión. Te puedo borrar la memoria, y que nunca recuerdes nada de mí, o quedarte conmigo y aceptar todo esto, con sus inconvenientes. Te llevaré a casa, y te dejaré un tiempo para que lo pienses._

Ya habían pasado dos meses y aun no había hecho la eleción. Aquel mundo la asustaba, pero este tiempo sin Percy… la habían convertido en una especie de zombie. El señor Weasley sonrió compresivamente.

-Sé que es una decisión muy dura, pero no podemos dejar que un muggle conozca nuestro mundo. Podría ser peligroso. Lo que nunca he entendido es, ¿por qué nos tenéis tanto miedo?

-Saber que la persona que tienes al lado es capaz de matarte con un movimiento de muñeca… eso es escalofriante…

-Pero Audrey… hay muggles que han matado a mucha gente y sin embargo no desconfías de los que te rodean, ¿no? –Audrey sonrió. –Mira, si el problema es con mi hijo no te puedo ayudar, solo quiero que sepas que él… bueno está muy deprimido, mi familia y yo hemos pasdo unos tiempos muy duros y nos comportamos como zombies, pero Percy… está peor que todos los demás. Cree que es culpa suya que Fred muriese, que podría evitarlo. No quiere hablar con ningunos de nosotros y tampoco tiene amigos. El necesita alguien como tú, alguien en quien pueda confiar.

-Gracias señor Weasley, ya he hecho mi elección.

Percy miraba el techo distraído. Su padre había ido a hablar con Audrey, seguramente a borrar sus recuerdos. Sus manos temblaron… nunca más volvería a ver a Audrey. Aunque quizás eso era mejor para ella, se casaría con algún muggle, tendría una casa muggle, hijos muggles, mascotas muggles y viviría una vida muggle.

-Es hora de cenar. –Ginny le sonrió con una sonrisa traviesa. Era la primera vez que alguien sonreía desde que la guerra había acabado. Pero Percy no le dio importancia, bajo las escaleras arrastrando los pies, con un poco de suerte caería rodando y se abriría la cabeza. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta de la cocina escuchó una risa muy conocida. Se quedó unos segundos con la mano en el pomo, antes de abrir de un portazo.

Audrey estaba en la cocina rodeada de su familia, tan tranquila y sonriente como siempre, pero en cuanto levantó los ojos su cara se iluminó.

-Vaya… me parece que alguien al fin se está tomando unas vacaciones… menudas pintas. –Percy se pasó la mano por la barba, sabiendo que se había puesto rojo hasta las orejas. Audrey simplemente se rió antes de levantarse y darle un beso.

-Audrs… ¿estás segura?

-He hecho muchas locuras durante mi vida, y seguramente esta se llevará la palma, pero quiero intentarlo.

-Además, ¿sabéis qué? –Todo el mundo miró al señor Weasley. –Nos vamos a España de vacaciones. Que por cierto Audrey tendría que volver, sus amigas la deben estar esperando.

-Upssss, es verdad, pobre Vanessa, debe estar histérica. –Percy cogió a Audrey de la mano y la sacó fuera de la casa.

-¿Estas lista?

-No, pero da igual, la vida es demasiado corta como para preocuparse. Hagamos locuras. –Audrey rió mientras Percy le cogió ambas manos y con un suave _plop_, ambos desaparecieron.


End file.
